


Slow

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Jackson Wang, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "You want me to...?""Not cum; at least not until I say so."--(Kinktober Day 2 - Begging)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> note: uh this my first time writing jinson so it most likely sucks. y'all dont know how many times i accidentally wrote jaebum instead of jinyoung smh

For a brief second Jinyoung is worried Jackson might run away, his eyes following every expression that crosses his face to gauge his reaction and handle it if it turns south.

"You want me to...?" His voice is unsure and his hands are nervously toying with the rips on his jeans and Jinyoung reaches out to place a hand on top of his to stop him from making the holes in the jeans even bigger.

"Not come." His lips almost upturn into a smile, but he holds it and watches as Jackson frowns some more. "At least not until I say you can."

"But-" He pauses and his lip is sucked into his mouth in a bout of confusion and Jinyoung sighs.

"I just want to try it, it could be hot. And you're always so good at following directions." This time Jackson blinks and his cheeks tint a soft pink and Jinyoung inwardly smirks. "You're always so good for me, you can do this for me too right?"

It takes a few seconds, 43 to be exact but who's counting, before Jackson finally nods slowly, eyes still flickering between nervous and anticipated. "Okay, I think we can try?"

"You don't sound so sure. You know you can say no right? It'll be alright if this is something you don't think you'll be into. I know we've never done this and it's okay if you don't want to. I'll understand, Seun-ah, what matters is your consent and that you're comfortable." Jinyoung grabs his hand and links their fingers, bringing them up to press a kiss on the back of Jackson's.

"I want to try, if I don't like it, or if it gets too much I'll safeword out." Jackson gives him a smile that pulls at Jinyoung's heartstrings and makes him nod.

"Alright, okay." They stare at each other before Jackson huffs and rolls his eyes with a smile and then leans forward to press his lips against Jinyoung's.

Kissing Jackson always sends a thrill through Jinyoung, he doesn't know if it's because of how good of a kisser he is, because of how easily he lets Jinyoung dominante the kiss or because he always tastes so good. There's a distinctive taste to Jackson that reminds Jinyoung of apples dipped in caramel and it always leaves him wanting more, teeth nipping at Jackson's lips or suckling on his tongue until the other man is breathless and restless, asking him for more.

"Get undressed for me." The request is no more than a whisper once he pulls back and Jackson moves to comply after giving a low hum, tugging his shirt over his head and his fingers moving to undo the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them down to his ankles along with his boxers and kicking them away so he's completely nude, exposed to Jinyoung's wanton gaze.

"Always so responsive aren't you, hyung?" Jinyoung moves his hand to skim his fingertips along Jackson's arm, watching in fascination as the older man shivers and nods once, lips parted and eyes swimming with expectation.

"Jinyoungie," The words die on his tongue as one of Jinyoung's fingers press against his lips while he shushes him.

"Lie back," Jackson does so immediately, backing himself up further on the bed until he can lie down and rest his head on the pillows comfortably. "Now, I'm going to finger you okay?"

"Yes," Jackson breathes the word out in an exhale and Jinyoung grins.

"I'm going to open you up, going to make you feel so good, Seun-ah." Jinyoung uses the tips of his fingers to lead a trail up Jackson's knee and thigh, tickling him and making him squirm. "And you're going to take it, you're going to take everything I give you until you can't anymore; until you're begging me to stop or to let you come." At the words, Jackson's cock gives a twitch and Jinyoung laughs.

There's suddenly a bottle of lube in Jinyoung's hand and Jackson almost asks when he'd grabbed it, but then Jinyoung is flicking the cap open and drizzling some on his fingers, using his thumb to spread it over three of them. There's so much, more than is probably necessary and Jackson feels his cock twitch again as he brings his own legs up, bending them at the knees and spreading then until Jinyoung can easily settle between them.

"Look at that, already so eager and we're only just getting started." Jinyoung places a hand on his thigh and rests it there for what feels like an eternity before he's trailing it away and up to Jackson's dick, fingers curling around the girth and giving it a few lazy pumps. It works in making him untense, relax and Jinyoung keeps at it while his other hand moves down further until his slick fingers are brushing the furled skin of Jackson's rim.

He doesn't press in yet, instead he circles his index finger around the entrance for a while, smearing the lube on his fingers around the skin while his other hand keeps busy with slowly jerking Jackson's cock to get him to loosen up some more.

It isn't until he sees Jackson physically gasp and arch his back that he finally leans down to press a kiss to the older man's hip bones, lips lingering and sucking on the skin gently, his index finger stopping and pressing carefully into Jackson without much trouble except for a brief moment of surprise before he's relaxing again.

Jinyoung starts a slow thrust of the single finger, pulling it out and pressing it back in to the third knuckle and then swirling it in small circles that make Jackson buck his hips up into the loose girp of his fist around him.

"Another?" The question makes the older man shudder and nod.

The second finger goes in alongside the first and the little bit of further stretch makes Jackson groan and fist the sheets with a whine. He has his bottom lip sucked into his mouth and Jinyoung has the urge to reach up and suck on it himself, but instead he starts the slow thrust of his fingers again.

Time seems to slow into a standstill as Jinyoung curls his fingers, watching in rapt fascination as Jackson moans, long and loud, brows furrowing and mouth dropping open as he twists and grips even tighter at the bedsheets.

"Nyoung-" The name is gasped out and it's followed by another moan as jinyoung uncurls his fingers and curls them again. "Jinyoungie, _please._ "

And just like that a heat spreads inside Jinyoung, something hungry and desperate as he pulls his fingers back out and presses them back in harder. His eyes have gone from a determined and playful shine to one that makes him look starved and lustful.

"Please?" His voice has gone a touch deeper, barely noticeable, but Jackson's lips still part and his tongue still comes out to wet them as he nods and bucks his hips down to try and get Jinyoung's fingers to go deeper.

"Please, I want- need more." He's speaking in nothing but desperation, his hips restless and unsure of if he wants to press down on Jinyoung's fingers or up into his hand.

The third finger slides in easily, makes Jackson gasp and clench his eyes as he stills for a second before he's beack to squirming. He's beautiful, flushed and desperate and it's all Jinyoung can focus on as he spreads his fingers inside of Jackson's ass. It's the prettiest thing he's ever seen, the way Jackson is panting and whimpering with whines of his name in between ever few thrusts of his fingers.

At one point Jinyoung can see right when his fingers brush against Jackson's prostate, the way the older shakes and arches up with a cry of his name. Jinyoung's grip on his cock tightens and he knows Jackson is getting close, can see it in how his hands pull at the bedsheets in his grip and in how his legs spread wider, how he throws his head back and keeps whining.

"You want to come?" Jinyoung isn't sure the other man would be able to say no even if he wanted to, so he stares transfixed as Jackson gasps out a _yes, please._

He looks so nice, squirming out of pure unrelenting pleasure and Jinyoung wishes he could have recorded the way Jackson kept moaning and gasping.

"Please, Jinyoung," Its coherent enough even if its caught in between groans and curses and Jinyoung blinks slowly. "Please, let me come. I want to come, need to. I _can't-_ "

_I can't hold it_

Jinyoung doesn't say anything for a few minutes, let's Jackson keep pressing down on his fingers and loosens his grip when he thrusts up into his hand.

"Gonna come, want to come so bad. Please, can I?" The way his eyes are slowly filling with tears make the heat in Jinyoung's stomach flare up even more. " _Let me._ Just- _please,_ let me come. Please, please, please." The first tear that leaves Jackson's eyes is what makes Jinyoung finally break, his hand stilling the movements of his fingers before he's thrusting them at a speed that has the older man all but screaming, his whole body shaking and flushing a darker pink.

"Come for me, Seun-ah." He doesn't think he's seen anything as beautiful as when Jackson comes on command, his fingers still thrusting into him, brushing over his prostate and his hand tugging on his dick with a firm grip.

Jackson is all gasps and shudders as his orgasm washes over him, Jinyoung's fingers slipping out of him and his legs trembling and pressing closed as he shivers and twists to get away from the overwhelming feeling of having his dick touched after having just came.

He stays curled up with Jinyoung caught in between his half closed legs before he's flopping onto his back and looking up at Jinyoung with hazy eyes.

Jinyoung doesn't even spare a thought to his own arousal as he moves to lie down next to him, moving to lay on his side so he can look at him, his hand settling on Jackson's chest where he's got come on his skin.

"You good?" It takes a few seconds before Jackson nods, but when he does there's a smile on his face and it makes Jinyoung smile back.

He leans in to press a kiss to Jackson's cheek and then to his jaw and up on his temple before he's sitting up and leaning down to kiss him on the lips. It's slow and sweet with a hint of the same lust Jinyoung always feels when kissing Jackson and he sighs before he pulls away.

"so what would you rate this experience out of 10?" He's grinning and Jackson is giggling, sated and pink cheeked.

"A solid 10." Is his answer and when he grins Jinyoung falls a little bit more in love with him right then and there.

 

 


End file.
